


Escape

by redneckmama236



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Heterosexual Sex, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-12
Updated: 2007-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redneckmama236/pseuds/redneckmama236
Summary: One-shot written for the Hermione_Smut Exchange.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Escape

Title: Escape  
Author: Redneckmama  
Rating: R  
Paring: HG/LM  
Warnings: Mention of slash  
Disclaimer: I don’t own them I just play with them.

 

I’m currently sitting in the Library hiding and waiting. I have a book up in front of my face, but I can’t tell you a single word on the page. Now, you may be wondering why I’m hiding. I had to get away from Ron. He won’t let me have a moments peace. I know he likes me but I don’t like him. I guess I should just tell him, but I can’t break his heart like that. He is my friend after all. He thinks everyone needs to be paired up now. Ever since Harry got a boyfriend he’s been driving me crazy. You’d think he didn’t know how to entertain himself. Can’t he just be happy for Harry and Draco? I mean look how long it took the two of them to realize that the feelings they had for each other weren’t hate but sexual tension. Even then neither of them would act on their feelings until the war was over.  
I can’t stand Ron he’s too emotional. He’s always either mad or jealous. I want someone that has his emotions under control. Plus, Ron is always trying to be exactly like Harry. He really needs to get over himself and realize he is not Harry and can never be. Harry is Harry and Ron is Ron. He needs to be with someone who likes him for himself. Maybe with Lavender. She likes him for some unknown reason. They would be perfect for each other.   
Besides I already have someone. Don’t tell anyone though it’s a secret. He’s older than us. Harry and Draco already know but they aren’t going to tell anyone. I had to tell them or else I would never see him. But that’s ok because we graduate in one week and then I will live with my love forever. I miss him so much. I can’t wait. Only one more hour. We have plans to meet.   
Damn, look there’s Ron. I swear I’ll never get away from him. I’m going to head up to the Room of Requirement. I know I’m early but better now than let Ron make me end up late.   
That was close. Thank Merlin that Lavender cornered Ron before he cornered me. Now I just have to get to the Room without being seen. Oh, look there is Harry and Draco. Hi guys! They smirk at me because they know where I’m going. Ha ha very funny. Let’s see how funny they think it is when I tell on them that they are sneaking down to the dungeons together. If they get caught by Snape they are going to get it. Why can’t they just wait a week? Oh, yeah. I’m one to talk. My love is sneaking into the school.  
Whew. Made it. Look the door is already there. He must be here already. Oh Merlin and Morgana. This place is beautiful. Look at all the beautiful red rose petals and candles. Who knew he could be so sweet, especially to me. Just goes to show how much he changed since the end of the war.   
Look at him. Isn’t he the most gorgeous thing you have ever seen? I just want to stare at him forever. I can’t believe he is mine…all mine.   
Mmmm. His kisses take my breath away. I could kiss him all day. I stare in his swirling grey eyes and get lost. He leads me over to the bed and my breath hitches. Memories of our first time come back to me and I want him to take me right then. I tell him so and he laughs. He laughs! He wants to take it slow he says. I’ve been waiting all day I don’t want to wait, but I let him have his fun, just this once.   
He slowly removes my clothes. Gods, such torture. His fingertips just brushing my skin. His lips on my neck. I reach up to remove his clothes and he stops me. He steps away from me and slowly removes his own clothes. One piece at a time. I love to look at his body. Pale, firm skin. Unblemished and, since the end of the war, unmarred. His long blond locks shiny and silky. I just want to run my fingers through it. He stretches out next to me on the bed. He reaches out and pulls me closer to him for another kiss. Breathless again. His hands run over my body sending chills up and down my back.   
Slowly his hands make their way down to my folds. Fingers enter me and I arch into them. Gasps and moans the only sounds escaping our kiss. He rises over me and settles between my legs. His mouth leaves mine and begins its trail lower. My neck is lavishes with quick kisses. Breasts covered with deep wet kisses. Stomach treated to long luxurious licks of his tongue. Finally he reaches his destination and I cry out at the first lick. His tongue enters me and thrust against it. He nibbles at my inner thighs and caresses the back of my knees until I can’t take it anymore. He takes my left leg in his hand and lifts it up as he moves on top of me. Quickly, he enters me hard and fast. My body closes around him and I wrap my legs around his waist. He begins pounding into me hard, just the way I like it. Hard, deep thrusts that rock the whole bed each time. I raise my hips to meet him each and every time. He reaches down and grabs my hips lifting me higher and higher with each thrust. I lose my self in that instant and come crashing down around him. He slams into me one last time and cries out with his climax.   
Exhausted we collapse together on the bed. He gathers me up into his arms and places little, feathery kisses on my cheeks. “Happy Anniversary, my love,” he whispers. “I love you.”   
“I love you, too,” I answer. “Goodnight, Lucius, my love.”


End file.
